Under the Lightning
by liaprimadonna
Summary: Petir selalu merenggut rasa nyaman Sasuke di malam hari. Narusasu.


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Under the Lightning © liaprimadonna**

 **Narusasu**

 **OOC, AU, Romens ala-ala**

* * *

 _"Hanya sebuah fanwork, tidak mengambil keuntungan material apa pun dalam pembuatannya."_

* * *

Musik jazz lembut berkombinasi dengan sesamar sekali hujan meredakan sakit kepalanya. Hampir dini hari dalam beberapa hitungan jari. Kaca sengaja ditutup rapat-rapat oleh tirai, kilat petir masih nampak seumpama lampu yang hampir habis daya.

Uchiha Sasuke mengabaikan semua itu—setidaknya mencoba.

Alunan lagu hanya mampu meredakan nyerinya, berbeda dengan gelisah yang tak kunjung minggat. Ia menutup mulut rapat-rapat dengan selimut. Duduk menyandar pada _headboard_ dengan rengutan tangan menguat saling menjalin. Ia hanya tak ingin membuat pria yang tengah lelap di sebelahnya terbangun.

Makin rikuh, jejari dipaksa menyentuh lantai dingin pengaruh suhu yang turun drastis. Selimut disingkap, sebagian menyaruk lantai. Sasuke menarik kainnya perlahan ke atas ranjang, berhati-hati seolah gerakan sedikit saja akan menimbulkan suara. Ia berjalan-jalan di sekitar kamar itu, menutup telinga yang disumpal alat pendengar musik. Sesamar petir masih terdengar, dengan rupa getaran dada seperti bumi yang terhantam.

Ini memang bukan masalah sepele, karena bagi Sasuke; petir adalah ketakutan utama.

Sasuke memiliki ketakutan ini sejak masih kecil. Setiap hujan turun beserta getaran petir akan membangunkannya dari tidur. Ia akan mengalami mimpi buruk sebelum terbangun dengan spontanitas. Jantungnya berdebar begitu kuat seperti meremukkan rusuk. Ia tak pernah suka perasaan itu.

Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamar, menuju dapur, menuang air hangat dari termos yang biasa ia siapkan jika terjaga. Beberapa tegukan membuat lega tenggorokan. Ia menatap sekeliling dapur yang hanya berupa ruangan kecil yang disekat dengan bar dan seberang merupakan meja makan. Sasuke duduk di sana. Alat musik kehabisan daya. Musiknya tak terdengar lagi—hanya petir. Petir yang meski sesamar namun menggetar dada.

Akan tetapi, sesuatu mengambil atensinya dari gelisah sesaat. Sebuat suara. Langkah kaki pelan, suara sandal tidur menyaruk lantai dengan enggan. Suara itu di belakangnya.

"Sasuke, kenapa kau di sini?"

Sasuke menemukan Naruto di belakang, ekspresinya cemas dan heran. Pria itu menatapnya dengan mata yang lembut kemudian. Nampak memaksa pupil biru kelelahan itu membuka meski lelah karena kantuk. Tubuh terlanjang dan kaki berbalut celana piyama panjang adalah pemandangan yang Sasuke suka setiap hari.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur," jawabnya, tak sepenuhnya berbohong. Faktanya petir tak pernah membiarkannya tidur sekejap saja.

"Suara hujan membuatmu terjaga?"

Biji mata jelaga itu beralih fokus secara refleks. Lalu ia menyesali perbuatan itu. Ia tak mau dianggap kekanakkan karena takut perihal petir yang biasanya hanya dialami oleh anak kecil. Ia tak mau mengutarakan ketakutan itu.

Tapi ia tak munafik untuk menginginkan perhatian dari Naruto.

"Aku takut petir," katanya setelah beberapa kali tarikan napas dalam. Lalu diralat cepat-cepat. "Ini terjadi sejak aku kecil. Aku juga tidak mengerti kenapa—"

Tepukan di kepala, kalimatnya tertahan.

Mendongak, ia melihat wajah Naruto yang alih-alih menertawakannya justru memasang senyum kecil yang lembut. "Setiap orang memiliki ketakutan. Aku juga begitu," katanya.

"Benarkah?"

Naruto mengangguk. Kursi di sebelah ditarik, bokongnya mendarat di sana. Pandangan tak lepas dari Sasuke.

"Petir tidak akan menyakitimu. Aku tak akan membiarkannya melakukan itu."

Sasuke membuang wajah. Tersipu. "Bodoh."

Tangannya digenggam. Jemarinya diusap jempol kasar kepunyaan orang terkasihnya tersebut. Ia nyaman sebentar. Suara petir sudah lenyap entah kapan. Hujan juga reda.

"Kalau begitu aku ingin tahu apa ketakutanmu, Uzumaki Naruto?"

Naruto tersenyum misterius. Sasuke mengerutkan dahi sampai ketika pipinya disentuh telapak tangan hangat, disusul seraut wajah yang mendekat padanya. Sapuan napas membentur kulit. Sasuke refleks memejam. Bibirnya disesap lembut dan hati-hati.

Sekian detik—mereka lepas dengan wajah saling lomba memerah.

"Yang aku takutkan di dunia ini adalah kehilangan dirimu, Uchiha Sasuke."

Pagutan berlanjut. Sasuke ingat lehernya direnggut panas sampai ia melenguh kuat-kuat dan tubuh mereka jatuh ke lantai.

Malam indah bekas hujan terus berlanjut di keramik dingin.

* * *

 **END.**


End file.
